The PRAT Program is a competitive fellowship program to develop outstanding researchers who also possess strong leadership potential, to pursue research training in one of the laboratories of the National Institutes of Health (NIH) or the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). It is intended for individuals with backgrounds in the basic or clinical sciences who wish to obtain advanced experience in an emerging area of science (presently NIGMS is emphasizing the areas of systems pharmacology, and bioinformatics), or for those with expertise in the designated emerging area of research who wish to gain experience in new complementary fields. PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2012: Chad Brocker, Dr. Frank Gonzalez (NCI) Evgeny Kiselev, Dr. Kenneth Jacobson (NIDDK) Carrie Lucas, Dr. Michael Lenardo (NIAID) Nadine Samara, Dr. Wei Yang (NIDDK) Ann Marie Stanley, Dr. Susan Buchanan (NIDDK) Megan Wyeth, Dr. Chris McBain (NICHD)